Swapping Bodies
by Cappuccino Milk
Summary: After an argument with Kageyama, Hinata wishes for the raven-haired setter to know his pain about being short. What happens when that wish happens to backfire making a rather..strange accident occur overnight?
1. His Wish and God's Curse

**Chapter 01**

It was 8pm and volleyball practice was over. Each team member went their separate ways depending on where they lived. The third years all walked off in one direction, Tanaka and Nishinoya were walking off together, Yamaguchi always tagged along with Tsukishima, and then there was the freak duo who walked home together. Hinata would always stir up a conversation with his partner but this time, the walk home was strangely quiet until Kageyama decided to break the silence.

"Learn to pay more attention, damn it!" Even though Hinata was the older teen of duo, it was always Kageyama's job to nag or lecture the ginger-haired decoy. Today, practice was a bit off for the freak duo since Hinata didn't pay much attention for when Kageyama tossed to him or when he had to receive the ravenette's killer serves. In all honesty, it was starting to irritate Kageyama but then again, it always seemed like he was irritated.

Once again, Hinata wasn't paying attention to the raven-haired setter. He was walking at a normal pace and he was looking down at the ground as if he were in deep thought about something. But the ginger looked up after a few minutes and asked, "Oh...Kageyama.." He blinked twice, "Did you call me?"

A vein popped in the younger teen's forehead and he glared towards him, "I called you like 5 minutes ago you idiot!"

Hinata shot Kageyama an apologetic smile and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah..Sorry Kageyama. I was kinda thinking about something."

"What the hell's wrong with you today?" Kageyama gritted his teeth and the ginger cocked his head showing he was confused at what Kageyama meant. "Abandon the thought on your mind during practice at least! You weren't even paying any attention for when I tossed or served to you and now you're doing it again, it's really pissing me off!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Hinata huffed, "I went to go see Sugawara-san in the third year hallway and the other stupid third years picked on me for being a '12 year old'." The ginger explained, "Ya happy? That's what's been on my mind okay!"

Kageyama stared at the other for a split second, "Are you kidding me?" He asked, obviously annoyed with the answer that was given to him. "It's almost been half a year and you still haven't gotten over the fact that people call and think you're short?!"

Hinata began to walk faster and more away from the taller teen, "You don't know how it feels so you can shut up.." He muttered, "Goodbye!" With that, Hinata ran off.

The raven-haired teen just watched as the other left, "Tch."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Kageyama you turd.." Hinata murmured as he laid in his bed. The first year rolled onto his stomach and poked onto his pillow. "You're a giant compared to me.. You're taller than Sugawara-san, Tanaka-san, and Daichi-san..You don't know how it feels."<p>

"Big brother. Why're you talking to yourself?" The ginger looked up to see his younger sister, Natsu standing at the doorway with a tilted head. She was wearing yellow and pink pajamas and was holding a white bear plush toy in her arms. She walked over to her older brother and sat beside him on the bed, "Big brother are you okay?"

Hinata sat up and smiled towards Natsu, "I'm fine! I'm one hundred percent alright!" He gave his little a thumbs up with both of his hands but she looked at him and shook her small head.

"No you're not." Natsu pouted. "You sounded upset. Big brother, what's wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's fine, Natsu." Hinata ruffled his little sister's hair but only made it messier than it already was. "I'm okay. There's no need for you to be worried alright?"

The younger of the siblings hopped off the bed, "Okay..Goodnight." She nodded, "I wish for big brother to be alright tomorrow too!"

Hinata laughed when she walked out, "Thanks Natsu." His smile disappeared and he sighed, collapsing onto his back. "I wish Kageyama knew how painful it is to be short." He sighed once more before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When Kageyama woke up in the morning. It was..Different. The sunlight shone onto his face which was strange since his bed wasn't close to the window at all. He groaned and pulled some blanket over his face in an attempt to shield his face but the heat from the sun was annoying him. "Nn.." This wasn't working, this was just terrible. The more blanket he put, the more he came hot. When was his blanket this thick? Kageyama kicked the blanket on and off and-<p>

Thump! Due to all his movement, he accidentally rolled off the bed. "..Damn it.." He whispered as he pushed some of the orange strands out of his face.

Wait..Orange?

Kageyama blinked. His hair wasn't orange and he was pretty sure he didn't dye it. The strands were the same color as Hinata's.. Wait a second.. He looked around the room he was in. This wasn't Kageyama's room, his bed was on the other side and he didn't have a desk over there. He got up from the position he was currently in. He felt different, everything felt like it was bigger..Like instead of him towering over things, the furniture in the room seemed to be at eye to eye level with him. The setter spotted a hand mirror on the desk and walked over to it, but before he could pick it up-

"Big brother...Mommy told me to wake you up so.." Big brother? Kageyama didn't have a younger sibling. He was an only child.. He whipped his head towards the doorway and saw a little girl with hair that matched Hinata's. The girl yawned, "Oh..You're already awake. Well, mommy says you'll be late for school if you don't get ready so.." The miniature female version of Hinata lazily left leaving Kageyama to blink.

"What the hell...?" Kageyama said aloud which made him freeze. That wasn't his voice. This voice was more high-pitched and childish, not to mention it sounded strange to hear the voice speak in a way like that. The first year went back to looking for the mirror, when he picked it up and held it to his face, his eyes widened when he saw that his own reflection wasn't staring back but instead it was Hinata's.

No, no, no, no..This cannot be happening, there is no way he can be in that annoying shrimp's body. This has to be some twisted dream right? The setter pinched himself all over but he didn't awake at all and stayed in the decoy's body. Kageyama set the mirror down and thought for a moment. If he was in Hinata's body then did that mean..

"Shouyou! Get up, your breakfast is getting cold and you'll be late for school!"

Oh hell no...

* * *

><p>Ring! Ring! Ring!<p>

Hinata groaned at the annoying sound of what seemed to be an electric alarm clock. Did he even have an alarm clock? Maybe his mom bought it for him..Yeah seemed reasonable. He reached for wherever it was set and hit the top with his hand making it shut up. Hinata glanced towards the time and immediately got up.

The clock read '7:15am' and morning practice for the club was around '8:00am' so he didn't want to be late. It was strange, usually the curtains in his room were opened for him and the usual sunshine would hit his face but instead, the curtains were closed and the whole room was dark. Hinata stumbled out of his bed and walked out of the door not even noticing that he wasn't even in his own room.

Hinata walked lazily over to where the washroom was but when he opened the door he noticed that it was now a closet that held blankets and that he was as almost tall as the door.

"Gwahhhhh!" He awed at the fact he was as almost tall as a door. Wait... Did his voice become deeper too? Hinata's eyes sparkled in excitement, was his body actually changing into a proper one to fit his age? He fist bumped the air then ran down the hall in hopes to show his mother and sister-wait no. Hinata stopped halfway in the hallway. His mom and sister didn't have to be the first one to see his miraculous change, it had to be him first.

The decoy spiker nodded then made his way towards the bathroom. Now where was the bathroom? He knew that it was where that closet was but it wasn't there. He sighed and kept looking for where the bathroom was at. After a brief moment of searching, Hinata finally found the bathroom and quickly ran over to the mirror obviously excited to see what he looked like now that he finally grew.

"Eh.." Hinata paused when he stared at the mirror.

The reflection that stared back at him wasn't an older version of himself but instead, it was the face of a confused looking Kageyama. Why in the world was Kageyama his reflection?

"Am..I..Did I.." The former ginger gulped as he stared at the mirror. He bit his lip-er-Kageyama bit his lip-no-He bit Kageyama's lip-Uh-Same thing! "Did I-Am I..Am I in Kageyama's body?!" He asked himself rather loudly with a hint of excitement in his voice. Hinata grinned and his eyes sparkled, sure it was weird to see Kageyama's face actually looking excited but this felt awesome! He was taller and could pull off scary faces and stuff! Hinata began to test it out by glaring and making 'tch' noises at the mirror. He looked so cool! Er..Not that he thought Kageyama looked cool or anything.. He knew exactly what to do in a situation like this.

"My name is Tobio Kageyama," Hinata started out seriously pulling off one of the raven-haired setter's stern faces, "And I think that Shouyou Hinata is amazingly awesome and talented. I also think he's good looking and I secretly think he's better than me so I admire him too." After a few seconds after he heard Kageyama's voice say that, Hinata burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

This was going to be great..


	2. You Suck

**A/N: Wheeeze, thanks for the reviews and stuff. Anyways, I wish you all a Happy New Year and enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah if it gets confusing for when the POV switches to Tanaka, the translation is basically; **

**'Kageyama' equals Hinata**

**'Hinata' equals Kageyama**

**It'll pretty much be like this when the POV changes to those who don't know what happened otherwise, it'll just be the normal thing for when it hits Kags' or Hina's POV.**

Kageyama stared down at the food that was prepare for him. This was incredibly strange for him since well his parents were never home for when he woke up. But now he was sitting at the dinner table looking down at food that some lady who he assumed to be Hinata's mom had made for him.

"Shouyou," the woman started which made Kageyama look up quickly, "you're acting strange this morning. Are you alright?"

The now ginger-haired boy looked down at the plate again then looked back at Hinata's mom, "Y-yes...I'm..I'm fine! Mhhm!" The setter nodded quickly then gave a short yet fake laugh while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. _'How the hell does Hinata deal with such bushy hair? It's so fucking itchy!' _

Hinata's mom sighed, "Really? Because you haven't touched a single piece of food I prepared for you and you haven't changed out of your pajamas."

Kageyama froze. That's right, he had school today and volleyball practice in the morning always started around 8am-wait. School. Volleyball practice. In this body. He had to go as Hinata and Hinata was probably..Just thought of that made his stomach hurt but he wasn't going to let that get to him. The setter picked up his utensils and began to chomp down his breakfast then once he finished he jolted up from his seat and ran towards the bedroom to change.

"That's the Shouyou I know.." Hinata's mom smiled and gave a small laugh at the end of her sentence.

* * *

><p>Hinata was all set and ready as he walked out of Kageyama's house. He wore his usual school uniform and volleyball shoes, along with a hoodie from Kageyama's closet underneath his uniform with the hood sticking out. He didn't bother to comb his hair so it was obviously messy, besides, he thought Kageyama looked real 'wild' with messy hair. Kind of like a fierce looking anime protagonist!<p>

Since Kageyama didn't own a bike, he was stuck jogging to school. It was a good exercise for the legs, and Kageyama did own long legs which made it much faster and easier for the decoy.

"Oi!" A familiar voice yelled making the decoy turn around. His eyes widened when he saw..Himself?! He saw himself biking on the side of the road towards him rather quickly. His face held an irritated expression and his hair that was usually messy and flame-like was now combed down. Hinata gawked at the scene and waited for himself to stop in front of him.

"M-m-me?!" Hinata stammered as he looked down at the pissed off version of himself, "..I never knew I was that short.."

A vein popped in the other Hinata's forehead ( though you it wasn't really visible since his bangs covered it ) and he pointed towards himself and nearly barked at Hinata, "It's me you dumbass! It's me! Kageyama!"

The ravenette blinked, "..Kageyama?" He asked with a tilt of his head to show confusion.

The person who claimed to be Kageyama glared at Hinata making the other shudder. It was strange to see himself glaring at him, he had never seen himself look so scary before.. "B-But.." Hinata swallowed, "How..?"

The question earned the decoy a punch to the shoulders, "Isn't it obvious?" The setter asked, annoyed. "You're in my body and I'm in your's you idiot!"

"Oh..But why?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged, "Does it look I would know? I just woke up in your pathetic body that's all."

"My body's not pathetic! And stop acting so mad in my body!" The raven-haired decoy pouted, "It makes me look weird."

"Tch. Than you should stop acting so stupid." The setter shot back, "We do have to act like eachother anyways if we are in eachother's bodies.."

Hinata nodded. That's true. They did have to act like eachother if they were stuck in eachother's bodies.. He placed a hand on his chin making Kageyama stare in confusion. "Then, do you think we'll have to tell the team then?"

Kageyama's lips parted to say something but nothing really came out of his mouth.

"I take this as a no then?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded.

"Let's keep it as a secret as of now."

* * *

><p>Tanaka hummed a small tune as he walked towards the club room, "I'm early~I'm early~For once, I am early~" He laughed happily but it wasn't going to last for long for when he heard something like a rampage behind him. Blinking his golden-brown eyes, the wing spiker turned around and his jaw almost dropped. His two kouhai, Hinata and Kageyama were racing towards the club room again.<p>

"Gah!" It was only 7:45am, how the hell did those two have energy when it was just the start of the day? He sighed and hurried up the stairs to the clubroom so that he wouldn't get caught in their race. Tanaka watched the two from the ledge and sighed. Once the two were done, Hinata had won the race and the two collapsed in front onto the ground.

"..This is my..32nd win.." 'Hinata' gasped trying to catch his breath, "33 losses for you.."

"I know...You don't need to remind me.." 'Kageyama' replied while opening a packed water bottle from his bag.

Tanaka was about to saysomething to his kouhais like the good senpai he was but instead burst out into a manly fit of laughter making the two first years turn their heads to face him. "Bahahahahah! Wh-what the hell happened to you guys?!" The second year pointed towards the duo and started to slap his knee.

'Hinata' and 'Kageyama' looked ridiculous! It was like the two were trying to copy eachother's hairstyles. The ginger-haired decoy looked so much like some nerdy rich kid with his hair nicely combed and tamed while the raven-haired setter looked like some sort of black haired clown. But it looked like they weren't just trying to copy eachother's hairstyles but the appearances as well, 'Kageyama' wore a hoodie underneath his uniform like 'Hinata' would and 'Hinata' just wore nothing under his uniform except for probably a white shirt.

The freak duo exchanged glances nervously and none of them spoke at first until 'Hinata' nudged the taller boy with his elbow awkwardly. "..." 'Kageyama' looked up shyly at Tanaka, "Er..What is it..Tanaka-san?" The question made' Hinata' slap the ravenette on the back harshly making Tanaka laugh once more.

"Nice hair!" was all Tanaka replied with making the two freeze in place. He wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye, "Anyways, y'guys gonna get over here or just stay on the ground all day?"

The two exchanged glances again before nodding and making their way up the clubroom's stairs. It was quiet for when the trio entered the room, Tanaka had found a way of getting inside without using keys. It was pretty simple, just use a bobby pin and pick the lock. The only second year there changed into his volleyball shoes and hummed. He noticed that the two first years were fixing there hair-or in 'Hinata's' case, messing up his hair.

"Y'two seem awful quiet today. Somethin' up?" The silence was annoying Tanaka who he decided to kill it.

'Hinata' and 'Kageyama' blinked in unison but before they could answer the wing spiker's question they were interrupted for when someone else came inside.

* * *

><p>Shit. What the hell were they going to do? They already screwed up with the hair and now Tanaka was asking him why they were so quiet? What the hell were they supposed to do? How were they gonna even answer the damn question? Kageyama bit his bottom lip and stared at the floor, he parted them so he could come up with some answer but was stopped for when a certain libero's voice interrupted.<p>

"Eh? Why ya guys here?" Everyone turned to the door to see Nishinoya who had his hair down. Kageyama was tempted to ask why and how Noya became shorter but didn't want to look stupid-not that he already looked stupid in Hinata's body. The libero stood at the door with his hands on his hips and stared at all his teammates, "You guys do know Daichi-san's gonna get mad if you keep picking at the lock."

"Tanaka-san did it." Hinata was quick to tattle on his senpai and right there, Kageyama wanted to hit him again.

"Oi!" Tanaka sent a glare towards the raven-haired teen who sat up, "Damn it, you're such a bastard Kageyama!" A vein popped in Kageyama's forehead and now he wanted to hit Tanaka too but he knew it was out of character for Tanaka's and Nishinoya's beloved kouhai to do it. It was also wrong since he was older too.

Nishinoya laughed, "Kyahahaha! Nice one Kageyama!" The libero grinned and walked inside of the clubroom, he offered Hinata a thumbs up which Hinata smiled brightly at. "Ehhh?" Nishinoya's grin became wider, "Your smile's improved! It looks more happy this time, good for you!" The libero turned to his second-year buddy, "By the way Ryuu, can you get my comb? Tsukishima put it on the top shelf again. I wanna style my hair."

_'Idiot don't smile, you're making me look stupid.' _Was what Kageyama wanted to say to the teen who was in his body.

"Shouyou!" Noya called making both Hinata and Kageyama look up at the libero. "You're strangely quiet this morning, something up?"

A comical arrow stabbed Kageyama in the back. Hinata's mom had told him something similar too. Kageyama went back to looking down at the ground and he played with the small fingers he now owned. "..Uhm..I." He didn't want to act like that stupid ginger haired shrimp that was apparently his partner. No way in hell.

"Ah, he's been acting like that all morning." Hinata let out a sigh, "I bet he has nothing on his mind since his brain doesn't even work properly. Tch." Kageyama whipped his head towards Hinata who frowned at him, he had some mischievous glint in his eye too which was pissing the setter off. "See..He can't even say anything back."

"Ehh Kageyama's speaking more than usual." Tanaka laughed as he grabbed Noya's comb and tossed it to him.

"Yeah!" Nishinoya nodded as he began to style his hair back into it's usual spiky looked, "Are you trying to be more social or somethin', dude?"

Before Hinata could reply, Kageyama decided he could play at this game too. "Nah~He can only spit out insults, that's it!" He gave a cheerful grin that could light up a room since it was Hinata's body that made it like that. If Hinata could ( try ) to act like him, then Kageyama could sure ( try to ) act like Hinata! Besides, he was the more talented one out of the duo anyways.

Hinata turned towards Kageyama who grinned at him and shot the setter a vicious glare.

Both second-years laughed at the gingerhead's statement, "That's true!" They both said in unison as they laughed. "Anyways, we should get to the gym before Daichi-san and the others get here!" Tanaka grinned and Nishinoya nodded.


End file.
